Kayla Vesuvos
= Kayla Vesuvos = Full Name = Kayla Vesuvos Rank = Serrice Republican Guard Commando (no longer in service) Occupation = Data Security Engineer, Graduated Serrice University Alias = None Age = 206 Height = 5'8" Weight = 145 lbs Eye Color = Blue Skin Color = Lavender, blue facial markings Planet of Origin = Citadel Species = Asari Faction = None Companion = None Family = Mother - Mara T'Nos; Father - Latek Vesuvos (turian) Background Childhood Kayla was born, 1994 CE, on the Citadel to Mara T’Nos and her turian bondmate Latek Vesuvos. At the time of Kayla’s birth, Mara was a Defense Forces Huntress serving with the Citadel Fleet while Latek was an Officer with Citadel Security. Knowing how devoted Latek was to her and how he had been looking forward to the birth of ‘his’ daughter, Mara had his surname put on Kayla’s birth certificate instead of her own. Kayla was still very young when the couple moved to the asari homeworld of Thessia and settled in Mara’s home Republic of Serrice. Both parents had secured new employment before ever leaving the Citadel, Mara as a civilian employee for the Serrice Republican Guard, and Latek as an Officer in the Serrice Police Department though he was on probation for several years until his Thessian citizenship application was formally accepted. From her father, Kayla learned the turian ethics of civil service and personal responsibility. From her mother, the asari long view and wisdom of taking the time to thoroughly assess a situation before deciding a course of action. Huntress training and Military service Both parents were very proud when at age 40 Kayla entered huntress training and upon completion joined the Serrice Republican Guard. After serving with the Guard for 35 years and proving to be very capable at a wide range of combat skills as well as completing her duties well and generally impressing her superiors with her dedication, she was selected for further training as a commando where she focused on infiltration, hand to hand, biotics and sniper rifle marksmanship. Latek Vesuvos died when Kayla was 91 years old. Post Military service Kayla served for 136 years with the Serrice Republican Guard before deciding to leave. She then applied to and was accepted at Serrice University where she chose to build on the technical skills she had learned as a commando and completed a degree in Data Security Engineering. Kayla has recently graduated from the University and now seeks employment in her chosen field. Ideally she would like to find a position that allows her to travel. She had spent most of her maiden years on her homeworld of Thessia and yearns to see the rest of the galaxy before she settles down and becomes a matron. Personality Calm in stressful situations, respectful toward those in authority unless they prove to be incompetent, civics minded, strong believer in taking responsibility for one's actions, detail oriented, disiplined. Military Information Occupation Commando Class Infiltrator Armor Weapons Pistols M-6 Carfinax Sub Machine Guns =Rifles = =Sniper Rifles = =Shotguns = =Heavy Weapons = Out of Character Thread Links It's All Genetics category:Characters category:Characters